With the rapid progress in the electronic industries, semiconductor devices with higher speed and higher performance are increasingly supplied. Thus, in order to accomplish both high speed and high performance of semiconductor devices at the same time, an integration degree of the semiconductor devices may be further increased. Regarding semiconductor devices including a capacitor, as the integration degree of the semiconductor devices is increased, an aspect ratio of the capacitor is further increased and spaces between capacitors are further narrowed, which may increase the difficulty of manufacturing reliable semiconductor devices including capacitors.